


Christmas

by caroline_lily777



Series: Life of The Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline_lily777/pseuds/caroline_lily777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of fighting monsters, demons, and everything else on the Winchester's list, thing's had started to slow down.  The Life of the Winchesters has become has normal as any hunters life could be.  Sam and Dean continued on simple hunts, but no major effects to their life.  Castiel has officially stayed a human, and all of they're friends are alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It was December 25th, Christmas day for most humans on earth. The road was slick with fresh snow as Sam and Dean flew down the road, heading back from a haunting in northern Wisconsin. The day was any other day for the Winchesters, and all they cared about was getting home to the bunker and sleeping off the surprisingly rough hunt. Sam was on the phone with Castiel.

"Yeah, Cas don't worry about it. Yes, yes I know it’s Christmas day, we just don't usually do anything for it."

Castiel, having been human for some time now, was standing in the bunker, balancing the cell phone between his shoulder and cheek. In his hands he had Christmas lights in a tangled mess.

"Sam...” He said in frustration. "Just please get here before the day is over. I have surprises for you two." Castiel huffed dropping the lights in a heap at his fuzzy sock covered feet. It was surprisingly hard to keep body heat as a human. "I have to go, don't tell Dean about the surprises."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course Cas, my lips are sealed." Sam looked at Dean who was giving him a strange look. "He knows nothing, see you soon." Sam winked at Dean and hung up with Castiel. "We better not stop anywhere, Cas is throwing a fit." Sam said with a laugh, stretching his arm across the back of the seat.

"Oh yeah? About what? Christmas?" Dean asked, looking back at the road.

Sam nodded. "Yup. Your boyfriend is planning a big surprise for us."

"NOT my boyfriend, Sammy." Dean said glaring at him and turning up the radio. 'All I Want for Christmas is You' came blaring out and Dean rolled his eyes but didn't change it.

Sam shook his head, not arguing. He knew Dean would admit to it when he was ready, but he wasn't sure t would be anytime soon. Sam had definitely always seen the connection they shared, it was obvious to everyone accept the two of them. The longing glances, the standing closer than necessary to each other, and especially the way Dean's face lit up when he was around him. It was just recently that they began noticing their feelings for each other. It started with small brushes of hands and little winks here and there. Or course they thought they were being sneaking, but Sam always saw.

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, he missed the hell out of Cas. It didn't help now that his little brother was not only poking fun at him but also ruined a “could be” awesome surprise. Without thinking, Dean sped up, now going fifteen over and getting suspicious glances from Sam. Dean couldn't help but let his mind wander to the other night. He had stayed up late with Castiel watching an old western that Dean said was a must see. They had both gotten a little drunk, and it ended up in their first, sloppy, kiss. Dean, who was much less drunk than Cas, felt his insides melt at the feel of Castiel's soft lips. Cas did nothing but apologize after the first kiss, which just led to Dean pulling him back in and kissing until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was sprawled out on top of Dean, leaving a small puddle of droll on his chest. Dean hasn't spoken about it since.

***

Castiel was now brewing yet another pot of coffee, he had gone through two already and knew he would need the third in order to stay up for the boys. Charlie was in the other room setting up garland around the banisters, and Garth was in the library untangling the lights that Cas gave up on. Cas had called everyone, well everyone who was still around. It had been a couple years since Sam and Dean had put the world back together, mostly. Of course there was your occasional ghost, demon, or monster running amok, but no impending doom was hanging over their heads. Castiel was still getting used to his lack of grace, but he enjoyed it. It was better than burning through other angel’s grace, and easier to manage. This was the first year Castiel wanted to do something more human, and that was Christmas. He saw the way things seemed to just go on as usual for the Winchesters at this time of year, and Castiel thought it was time for a change. Bring some, as the humans say, 'Christmas Cheer.'

"Hey Cassy!" Charlie said, dancing into the kitchen. "How's the food coming?"

"Just fine, Charlie. How is the decorating going?" Castiel asked, heading to the oven to check on the ham.

Charlie poured herself some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, which was covered in different dishes and casseroles. "Fantastic! You're really going all out aren't you?" She said, the smile obvious in her tone. Castiel hummed a 'yes' and shut the oven door, he had a smile on his face all day and Charlie noticed. "What's on your mind?" She asked, dipping her finger in some fruit salad.

"Charlie, that's none of your business...” He said, getting slightly flustered at what he was thinking about. The night before Sam and Dean left on the hunt, Dean and he had a moment in the living room. Cas couldn't hold his liquor as well as he used to, and it led to drunk kissing on the couch that he could barely remember. What he could remember though was waking up to an empty couch the next morning that smelt like leather and whiskey; it smelt like Dean. Castiel knew he made a mistake that night, but he couldn't get the feeling of Dean's lips out of his mind. Of course the main thing he remembered was his lips; his soft moist lips that contrasted from his scruff on his face.

"Cas?" Charlie said, interrupting his thoughts.

Castiel looked away, his face burning red. "Sorry... I was thinking about something...”

"Dean?" She said standing up and walking up towards Cas. "I know that's all you've been thinking about. That's all you're ever thinking about." She said smiling and poking his side.

"Charlie, why are you poking me?" She rolled her eyes and leaned against the sink. "And you're wrong. He is not the only thing I think of."

Charlie shook her head, and Garth walked in, the lights were in an even bigger mess and Garth was tripping over the cords. "Guys, these lights are hopeless." He said frowning. "Where did you even get these, Cas?" Garth huffed, tripping into a chair and tugging at the cords.

"I- uh- I found them in a crate on the side of the road...” He said, realizing it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. "They were what gave me the idea to do Christmas." Garth gave him a goofy smile and Charlie laughed.

"Alright, Buddy." Charlie said setting her coffee down. "Garth and I will go buy new Christmas lights, and you continue cooking dinner. We'll be back in half an hour."

***

An entire hour passed and Charlie and Garth had not returned, and Castiel had finished making everything. He was worn out and about to fall asleep on the couch when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and his heart fluttered.

"Hello Dean." He said, trying to be calm.

"Hey bud." Dean said smiling. "We just stopped at a Gas Station, we're about four hours away."

Castiel sighed and rested into the couch. "Okay...” Castiel was confused as to why Dean was calling, he never called unless it was an emergency. "Are you okay?"

Dean chuckled. "Of course Cas, I just want to check up on my favorite angel." He said, thanking god Sam was still in the store.

Castiel was blushing and out of words. "Thank you Dean." He said. "I'm going well, and honestly, I can't wait for you to get back." He quickly admitted, automatically regretting it when he heard silence over the line.

Dean's insides were doing somersaults. "Yeah?" He said, suddenly very nervous. "Are you working on my surprise?"

"I told Sam not to tell you... But yes. I just finished." He said, not completely lying, then the front door opened and he heard Charlie and Garth laughing. "I'm sorry Dean but I have to go."

"Alright Buddy. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye." Cas mumbled before hanging up and smiling to himself.

Charlie came waltzing in with three boxes of lights, and Garth was hauling in a large Christmas tree behind him.

"Hey nerd, what are you all smiley about?" Charlie said, tossing the boxes on the couch and walking back to help Garth.

"Why do you have a pine tree?" He asked, ignoring the question. "I have a small plastic one in the library." He was confused.

"Cas, you can't use that wimpy thing. You gotta have a real tree! And we have ornaments for it too!" Charlie said, letting go of the tree that led to Garth tripping and falling on his butt.

"A little help would be nice...” Garth said, pushing branches out of his face.

Both Charlie and Cas went to help him. With sappy hands and a lot of pine needles, they eventually got the tree in the library. It was huge, and incredibly ugly. The tree needed trimming badly, and it was definitely going to make the bunker reek of pine.

"This is what people enjoy in their houses?" Castiel said, cocking his head and squinting at the tree. "It's not very attractive."

"It’s part of the Christmas spirit!" Garth said, hanging an arm over Cas' shoulder. "We just gotta trim it up and make it ours." Garth squeezed his shoulder and then let go to go find some clippers.

Castiel walked up to the tree and looked at it closely. He wondered if Dean would like it. Cas knew that Dean always wished for simple times like this, but they were rare. That's why Castiel wanted to make this one special.

Cas felt a presence behind him, and a kiss was landed in his cheek. He turned around to find Charlie, holding a bundle of green above him and smiling.  
"What is that?" He said looking up at it. "And why did you kiss me?"

Charlie shook her head and laughed. "Mistletoe, Cas. Please tell me you know the tradition behind this?"

"Why would there be a tradition behind a bundle of leaves?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and set the mistletoe down. "When two people are under mistletoe, it is tradition to kiss." She said smiling, and Cas realized what she was getting at.

"Charlie... No...” He said looking down and blushing. "Dean wouldn't be very comfortable with that. And neither would I." He lied. He would be very comfortable kissing Dean anywhere at any time.

"Fine Cas, but if you change your mind, it will be hanging in the kitchen." She said walking away. Garth was now trimming the tree, and Castiel, finally, began hanging lights.

The bunker was perfect. Lights were everywhere and the tree was decorated. The whole place smelled like a mixture of pine, cookies, and pie. Castiel knew that Dean would love it. Charlie and Garth had picked up eggnog and hot coco at the store, and Castiel had baked two more pies (apple and pumpkin). The four hour wait for the boys was almost over, and Cas was being woken up from his nap by Charlie.

"The guys will be here in twenty minutes." Charlie said with a smile. "You better get the presents out."

Cas jumped up quickly, and made sure to throw on his sweater. He had gotten the ugly sweater idea from a commercial, and thought it would be cute for them. Charlie and Garth had both theirs on, and Sam and Dean had theirs wrapped.

Castiel quickly grabbed the presents from his room and placed them under the tree. He had bought Sam a flannel and a huge, probably too big, sweater with a moose on it. He also got him an old book he stole from Metatron that had the first writings of the bible.

Then there was what he got for Dean... Of course he bought him the sweater that had reindeer on it, and a new pack of silver bullets, but Cas slid another little box in his pocket. It was just in case, and Castiel still had not decided if he would give it to Dean. In the box contained a chain necklace with a silver ring on it. It was incredibly cheesy, but he thought that maybe Dean would like it since he had lost his mother’s ring some time ago.

***

Dean started getting antsy while driving. He had changed the music to one of his Metallica tapes, and Sam just shook his head with a smile. Castiel was all Dean could think of after getting off the phone with him. Sam spent the entire ride making jokes about Castiel and Dean, and thinking of little pet names for them.  
"I really like Deastiel. Not Destiel." He rambled on. "But of course Cas should be first considering he's probably the t-"

"Stop!" Dean yelled. "You say one more word I will make you walk home and don't think I want do it!" he slammed his hand on the steering wheel and Sam stopped talking, but continued to smile proudly to himself.

As they approached the town before Lebanon, Dean decided he should call Castiel again.

"Hello!" Charlie's chirpy voice sounded through the phone.

"Oh Hey... Charlie? What are you doing there?" He asks, then realized it must have been part of the surprise.

"Well... Blurg... You weren't supposed to know I was here..."

Dean chuckled. "It's alright. Just tell Cas we'll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?"

***

Ten minutes left; Garth, Charlie, and Castiel were carrying food out to the library table. Charlie quickly threw on some Christmas music and Garth set the table with plates, cups, and silverware.

The front door opened and all three of their heads snapped in that direction. Soon enough Sam and Dean rounded the corner and their faces lit up at the sight. Sam set his duffle on a chair, and Dean dropped his on the floor, running to give Charlie a hug. Garth squeezed Sam in a bear hug, and then they switched; Sam swinging Charlie around and Garth patting Dean's back. The room was filled with laughter and 'How are you's.' Castiel stood watching the commotion, smiling to himself and waiting to get is turn with the boys.

Sam spotted Cas and made his way over, hugging him and tousling his hair. "Cas! This is amazing!" He gestured to the food and everything else. "Seriously, I love it and I know Dean does too." Sam winked and nudged his side.

Dean smiled and walked over to Cas, not saying a word and pulling him into a tight hug. Cas was consumed by Dean's chest, and he smelt just like the couch did that morning. The hug lasted longer than usual, but no one said anything, not even Dean. When they finally pulled away, Castiel smiled up at him.

"Is it nice, Dean?" He asked, slightly lowering his voice.

Dean nodded. "It's perfect. Just what we needed." He said and turned around, keeping an arm around Cas. "Everything looks great! Especially this meal, who cooked?" Charlie and Garth pointed to Cas in sync. "No way! It should be great then!" Dean said, squeezing Cas' shoulder and then walking to the table and taking a seat. "Who's ready to eat?"

***

After everyone was stuffed and the food was cleared, Cas called everyone over to the Christmas tree. There was presents for everyone, Cas had went all out. Sam and Dean both opened there sweaters and put them on right away. Sam's arms didn't fill out his and the sleeves hung around his hands. Everyone thanked Cas and gave him hugs. The night went on with everyone drinking eggnog and everyone eventually falling asleep in the living room. Castiel got up and started going to the kitchen, cleaning dishes and putting stuff away. His eye kept catching the mistletoe that Charlie hung up on the ceiling. He laughed to himself, thinking about how stupid it was.

Castiel didn't hear Dean walk into the kitchen. His head was in the fridge, trying to fit everything in it. Dean came up and laid his hands on Cas' hips, which cause Cas to jump and knock his head on a shelf.

"Ow!" He moaned, backing out of the fridge and rubbing his head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Dean said, putting a hand to Castiel's head to check how bad it was.

Cas blushed. "I'm fine." He said softly. "It’s fine." Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Castiels hair. Dean's other hand fell to Castiel hip, and felt something in his pocket.

"What's this?" Dean said, digging into Castiel's pocket without asking. He pulled out the small silver box and smiled.

Castiel hesitated, still debating if he should give it to him. "That's... well, that's another present for you." He said quietly, looking down.

Dean smiled and quickly opened the box, tossing the lid on the floor. He dramatically pulled the necklace out by the chain and set the box on the counter. He was silent and Cas' stomach dropped in worry. Dean held it in his hands, playing with the ring.

"Cas, where did you get this?" He said quietly, a big smile on his face.

"I had it specially made." Cas said, looking up. "I thought you would like it, since you lost your mother's ring...” Dean didn't answer, he just stood there with a big dorky smile on his face and it only grew bigger the longer they stood there.

"What?" Cas said, trying to calm his breathing.

Dean still didn't answer, he stepped closer to Cas and placed his hands on his hips. Castiel's breath hitched and he gulped, not looking away from Dean's eyes. Dean suddenly grabbed one of Castiel's hands and started dancing him around the kitchen to the soft music in the background. Cas smiled and laughed.

"Dean what are you doing?" He giggled and Dean kept waltzing him around the kitchen, eventually dipping him and holding him there, keeping his face inches from Cas's.

"Dean..." Cas breathed, biting his lip.

Dean's eyes wondered over the angel's face, falling onto his lips. He smiled big and then looked up. Cas followed his gaze and he swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Dean had danced them directly under the mistletoe and was grinning like an idiot.

"Cas?" He asked softly. "Do you know the tradition of mistletoe?"

Cas gulped. "Y-yes." He stuttered and nodded.

Dean leaned in and captured Castiel's lips with his own. He brought Cas back up from the dip, and continued kissing him. Cas' hands ran through Dean's hair, pulling lightly and moaning into his mouth. Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Castiel's mouth and explored his mouth. They grabbed each other’s clothing, desperate to be as close as possible. Dean pushed him onto the counter, hoisting him up and slipping his hands under his sweater. They both broke from the kiss, panting for air. Pressed foreheads together, breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes. Dean smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
